


Delivery

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I am, 8 am in the morning, way too early for any human being, wearing a bright pink shirt with a huge disgustingly designed red heart smacked on the middle. If that didn’t made matters worse, I was forced to wear this stupid hat which is squashing my beautifully spiked hair. I can pull off a bright pink shirt, albeit the horrible design on it, but I cannot pull off this hat.</p><p>Hooray for delivering flowers on fucking Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

I hate my life.

I think if someone else was me right now, they will hate my life too.

Here I am, 8 am in the morning, way too early for any human being, wearing a bright pink shirt with a huge disgustingly designed red heart smacked on the middle. If that didn’t made matters worse, I was forced to wear this stupid hat which is squashing my beautifully spiked hair. I can pull off a bright pink shirt, albeit the horrible design on it, but I cannot pull off this hat.

Hooray for delivering flowers on fucking Valentine’s Day.

The Southern California sun warmed up my skin and I could tell the weather was getting warmer. I was piling up the flowers at the back of the van when the boss’ daughter appeared in front of me.

“So, you’re the sad loner who is delivering the flowers on Valentine’s Day,” Skye mocked me playfully.

Medium length straight blonde hair, sparkling blue green eyes, a slim figure, a witty sense of humour and a fun personality. I can see why guys go crazy for her.

Unfortunately for them, she has been trying to get inside my pants ever since I started working at her dad’s florist six months ago as a delivery boy.

Unfortunately for her, we play on the same team.

She does not know that, of course. She always found ways to attract me to her. Even though I have told her many times that I am not interested in her (unless she has a penis), the crazy bitch remained persistent.

“I am. But don’t worry; I’m sure there will be a customer who wants me to suck his dick. Pleasing the customer is my first priority, as you would always remind me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at my comeback. I wonder how many times I need to tell her the ‘suck a dick’ joke before she realises that I actually like to suck dicks.

Pretty good at it too.

“Just do your job Markus. All deliveries must be done by 5 pm or you’re not getting your pay.”

“You can’t do that!” I gasped at the sudden thought of not receiving the shitty money. I need it to fund the band and every single dollar counts.

“Try me Hoppus,” and with that, she sauntered off.

Crazy bitch.

I finally managed to pack all the flowers at the back of the (bright pink) van. I don’t know what Mr Everly was thinking in letting Skye handle the design of the business. I got into the front of the van and started driving out of the florist.

Valentine’s Day.

The day where all single people make fun of couples for succumbing to a pointless tradition of buying flowers, cards and chocolates.

The day where single people wallow in self pity for not having someone to share the day with.

The day where couples make fun of singles for being alone.

The day where couples are reminded how lucky they have each other.

I fucking hate Valentine’s Day.

Not because I am alone again this year, but because I think it is pointless. I don’t need a day to remind me to be romantic and shower them with love when I have 364 other days in a year to prove it to them.

It is just a plot by couples to make single people, like me, aware of how sad they are.

I sighed to myself as I turned on the radio, eager to escape from my thoughts. I turned it up until I realised what was playing.

_Bittersweet memories_ _,_ _that is all I’m taking with me._ _So good-bye_ _,_ _please don’t cry. We both know I’m not what you, you need._ _And I_ _will always love you…_

Fuck love songs. I quickly switched to a different radio channel and Smells Like Teen Spirit came on. I relaxed slightly and continued driving to the first destination.

It was a rather big house at a nice neighbourhood. The front lawn was well groomed, with beautiful flowers adorning it. I parked the van right outside the house, checked a piece of paper to learn the customer’s name, and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he ordered from the back. I walked up to the front door, rang the bell, and waited for a few seconds until the door swung open.

“Hi, may I help you?” it was a man, in his mid thirties. He has black hair, dark brown eyes, and a friendly smile.

“Are you Mr Pete Wentz?” he nodded at my question.

“Well, here is the bouquet of flowers you ordered,” I passed him the flowers and he gave me a huge smile.

“Wow, thank you. It looks beautiful!” he gushed over it.

“No problem. Your wife is going to love it,” I naturally assumed he was married by the ring around his left ring finger, but by the way his face dropped slightly, I guess I was wrong.

“Errrr… no. It’s not for my wife. It’s for my …. uh … for my husband,” he confessed.

“Oh,” I looked down, obviously embarrassed at making the situation awkward. “Well, your husband is going to love it.” I gave him a genuine smile and he smiled back at me.

“Thank you. Happy Valentine’s Day to you!”

“You too,” I started walking away from the door, and I could hear a man screaming in joy.

His husband is one lucky guy.

I got in the car and started driving to the next house, wondering when I will get as lucky as Pete and his husband.

♥♥♥

I checked my watch. It was 4.30 pm. I had to skip lunch so that I can make all the deliveries on time. There were so many people all over Poway that ordered flowers.

Fucking, stupid, psycho bitch.

It was the last delivery and I looked down at the piece of paper and frowned at the familiar address printed on it.

Why the hell will he need flowers for?

I quickly made my way to his house, wondering why he did not tell me about this. I mean, I am his best friend. If he got a date today, he would have told me.

When I got there, the house seemed empty. I suddenly remembered that his parents were away on vacation, and Kari and Shon have their own things. I knocked at the door, almost tempted to just use the spare key he gave to me in case of emergencies. I heard someone running towards the door.

“Hey buddy, I got a delivery for – Tom, what happened?” I was faced with my best friend crying his heart out, looking vulnerable and broken.

“Oh, Mark,” he fell into my arms, crying into my shoulders, nearly squashing into the pretty bouquet of flowers he ordered.

I patted his back, trying to comfort him. It took him a couple of minutes before he managed to calm down.

“What’s wrong Tommy?” I wiped the tears out off his face, his eyes red and puffy.

“My date for today … she … she ditched me,” he sniffled.

_What a stupid bitch._

“I’m so sorry Tom,” I grabbed him into a hug again. “I guess you don’t really need these flowers.”

“Hey, I paid lots of money for that!” he grabbed it and ran to his living room. I chuckled to myself in spite of the situation.

I followed him to the room and found him curled up on the couch, clinging to his legs. The flowers were on the table, disregarded. He was no longer crying, but he was not smiling either.

“So, who is this stupid girl who left you?”

“Jen,” I gave him a questioning look. “You know, the girl from the party last week.”

_That horse?_

“Look dude, I’m sorry, but she totally does not deserve you. You are  _way_ too good for her.”

He shook his head in disbelief and I nearly wanted to grab him by his shoulder and shook him while screaming at him about how wonderful he is.

He is just a simple, innocent boy who’s fun to be around with. His laugh makes me so happy, and I make it a point to make him laugh every time I am around him so that I could hear it. He is always there for me, listening to my bullshit. When I told him I was gay, he never ran away. He is like a little child sometimes, with the way he gets excited over little things, and I absolutely love him.

Maybe a bit too much, but I would never jeopardise this friendship. It is the only thing left valuable in my life.

“Tom, listen to me,” I snapped him out off his trance. “You are an amazing person. Any girl who decides to ditch you is completely missing out on a great guy.”

“You are only saying that because you are my best friend … “ he suddenly gave me his crooked smile.  _God, how much I love that smile._  “And you also want my butt!”

He started giggling to himself and I nearly rolled my eyes.  _Nearly._

“Look, dude, I wish I can stay and chat but I need to get back to the florist before 5 cause Skye is being a complete bitch. I got to go, okay?” he stopped giggling and frowned slightly.

“But Marky, I want you to be my Valentine!” he started whining like the total child he is.

“Wh … what?” my heart started to beat faster.  _Is he implying what I think he is?_

“I want to spend Valentine with you, as best friends, you know,” I could feel the hope draining out off my body. Of course, that’s what he meant.

“So … I became your second choice?” I teased him, hoping he won’t notice the disappointment on my tone. He got off the couch and came closer to me, nearly pressing up against me.

“Mark, don’t think like that. You will always be my number one,” he whispered seductively into my ears. I gulped.

“Where are my flowers and chocolate then?”

“Here!” he shoved the flowers into my face. “And when you come back, we can watch this super cool alien movie I found.”

“Aliens again?” I sighed; already sick at the amount of alien movies I am forced to watch with him.

“Come on Mark, I make you dinner! How about some burritos?” he started jumping up and down, giving me a pleading look.

“Alright, alright. I will be back soon okay,”

“Don’t keep me waiting papi!” he playfully slapped his ass while I walked away, trying not to laugh.

♥♥♥

“4.59 pm. One more minute and that will be no pay for you,” Skye refused to look up from behind the counter, obviously defeated.

“Hey, I got a date today!” she finally looked at me, and I could almost detect the scowl on her face.

“Who is she?”

“Oh, just the most beautiful girl ever. She has gorgeous brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a lovely ass,” I stifled the laughter, enjoying this too much.

She continued to glare at me and I could hear her mumbled something that sounded along the lines of “lucky bitch”.

“What’s that?” I pretended I did not hear her.

“No, I just said she must be a nice girl. Have a good date,” she gave me a final death glare before looking down at the counter again.

“Oh, I will!” I skipped out of the store, happy that my miserable day has taken a 180 degree turn.

I was about to get in my beat up car, that has been parked since morning, when I realised I need to get something for Tom. Not flowers, or cards, but something he really like …

♥♥♥

“Surprise!” I showed up at his front door again, with a huge bag of sour patch kids.

“SOUR PATCH!” he grabbed them out of my hands and began ripping it apart, popping five of them in his mouth. “Oh my god Mark, I love you!”

I started blushing, as always, when my best friend says that. I knew he meant it in a platonic way, but I couldn’t help but get excited when he says those three words to me.

“So, have you made me my burritos or what?” I took off the stupid hat and chuck it on a table, before plopping myself on the couch.

“Yes, I did!” he started jumping like a little child, before running towards the kitchen.

I looked around the living room. An alien movie was on the TV, ready for us to start watching. It looks like a terrible movie and I am not looking forward to be putting up with it for the next two hours.

The things I will do for him.

He suddenly came running back, with a tray in his hands. On it, there was a big plate full of burritos and a few cans of Coke.

“Wow, Tom, this looks amazing!” my mouth started salivating. I was starving from not eating all day, and the food looks delicious.

He started blushing and sat down beside me. He started the movie, and we began devouring the food. He is such a good cook; I got to make him cook more often for me.

“Hey Mark,” he interrupted our comfortable silence after I finished my third burrito.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for spending Valentine with me,” he smiled. “I know you rather be hanging out with some hot guy, not a loser like me.”

“You are not a loser Tom. And you are the hottest guy I know,” I blurted out accidentally.

He started blushing like mad again, giggling softly to himself.

“You’re only saying that because a girl dumped me on Valentine’s Day and you feel sorry for me.”

“No Thomas, I am being serious for once here,” I looked into his eyes, hoping he will not freak out.

He started giggling again. God, even his stupid giggle is cute.

“I think you are quite … uhmmm … hot too, Mark,” he told me nervously.

“Errrrrrr … thanks,” I concentrated on another burrito, hoping he will not realised how happy he just made me.

♥♥♥

The movie was boring, as I predicted. Tom kept screaming whenever some alien pop out, and he will dug his face into my shoulder. I found it too adorable. I kept my arms around him, finding comfort in the closeness of our bodies.

When the movie finally ended, I helped Tom cleaned up the dishes. Once we were done, we sort of stood there in the kitchen awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

“I am really tired Tom, I think I should go home soon,” I do not want to leave him, but I do not want to cross the line.

I came closer to him and bring him into my arms, giving him a tight hug.

“No, please stay with me.” he sounded like he was on the verge of tears again, and I started panicking.

“Won’t your parents get angry though?” 

“No … they don’t care. Please Mark?” he started giving me his puppy dog face, and I knew it was before long until I give in. “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight. The movie scared me.”

“Okay then,” he started smiling again, before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards his room.

It was in a mess. Papers everywhere, full with lyrics, I bet. His guitar was on his bed, clothes all over the floor. His room smelled stale. But I don’t mind. It felt like home.

“Hey, can I take a shower?” I must smell bad after all the work I did under the sun.

“Sure, you can wear some of my clothes. Here’s a towel,” he threw me a soft beige towel and I headed off to his bathroom, glad that he has an en suite.

I took a fast shower, enjoying the nice cold water over my sticky body. While drying my body off, I realised I forgot to bring in his clothes for me to change into.

I walked out of the bathroom, with the towel hanging loosely over my hips. Tom has laid a shirt and a pair of his boxers on his bed and I quickly dropped the towel on the floor, preparing to get into them. I suddenly heard a gasp behind me.

I turned around to face Tom with his mouth hanging wide open. He noticed me staring back at him so he quickly looked away, the red creeping back onto his face. I quickly jumped into the shirt and boxers and stood there awkwardly, unsure what just happened.

“Umm… sorry for scaring you,” I told him.

“No … it’s not that. It’s just … that you’re …” his words trailed off.

He came closer to me, his tall frame overpowering me. He gave me a shy smile, before he gave me a short peck on my lips.

Fleeting, gentle, clumsy, breathtaking.

Home.

“This was the best Valentine’s Day ever Marky. Thank you,” he started playing with my hands.

“No, thank you,” I leaned in closer and kissed him again. 

He guided me to his big bed. We laid there and he told me all sort of stories. I wasn’t really paying attention to him, concentrating on his lips, his chest, and the way he got all excited. He is so special to me and I am so lucky to have him.

We fell asleep, holding each other, happy that we were not alone on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
